


Those Green Eyes

by OMQ (honey__bangtan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChatXReader, ChatXYou, Chloé Is Nice To You, Civilian!Reader, F/M, Foreign!Reader, Learning French, New School, balcony scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey__bangtan/pseuds/OMQ
Summary: You're the new girl at the college.When you start off on bad terms with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, chaos ensues.Language barriers, a broken bracelet and the fact that Paris is swarming with evil butterflies cause you to become akumatized.It's all you need to meet the funniest and sweetest person you've ever met.Those gorgeous green eyes get you every time.Chat Noir.Your saviour.





	1. Beaded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> My friend and I were talking about MLB and both agreed that we love Chat Noir.  
> We wrote this because... I'm not really sure why. But it happened.  
> There aren't enough civilian!reader X Chat fics so we thought this would be a better way to swing.  
> Onwards~

\------  
Your feet pound across the streets of Paris as you rush to get to your school on time. Your breathing is erratic and your chest aches. It's your first day and you don't want to be late. Your H/C hair blows into your face and all you can see are the wispy H/C strands. Suddenly your stomach lurches as you feel yourself free falling. 

You topple into something and bring it down to the ground with you. You brush your messy hair out of your face and pull yourself up onto all fours, groaning. You slowly look up to see what you crashed into, meeting big blue eyes. They squint at you in concern and the person in front of you stands up. 

You get a good look at her. She's wearing her dark hair in pigtails and has a light splashing of freckles on her cheeks. The girl holds extends her hand to you, still looking confused. You grab her hand and pull yourself up.  
“I’m so sorry about that, thank you for helping me up,” you tell her. Her eyebrows jump up on her forehead and you realise your mistake. You spoke in English. Instantly, you try to switch over to French but every word you’ve ever learnt fades from your mind in your panicked state.

“Uh… I- sorry,” you stutter. The girl doesn’t look impressed at all. She says something back but you don’t understand and look at her blankly. She repeats what she said slowly, but with your limited knowledge, you only pick up the words “you”, “sorry”, “late” (you had to learn the term for “late”, it was a necessity given your track record) and you’re pretty sure you heard the name Adrien in there somewhere. Seeing you still standing there, she yells something at you angrily. 

You attempt to string together an apology in French but your brain is too frozen to form a coherent thought. The pigtailed girl rolls her eyes, turns on her heel and stalks off in the direction of your school. You see her with her backpack. Oh no. She probably goes to your new school.

You rush to reach your new school and as soon as you set foot onto school grounds, you allow yourself to catch your breath. Composing yourself again, you walk into the school building, where you nearly bump into someone else. 

“Hello, Y/N, you must be the new student. I am Mr Damocles, the school principal.” Mr Damocles extends his hand towards you, and you shake it in greeting. As Mr Damocles hands you your timetable and motions for you to follow him to your class, you take in his appearance. You can’t help but notice that he looks slightly like an overgrown owl. He has large, dark bushy eyebrows that resemble the feathers atop an owl’s head, and a large bushy beard and moustache. 

Suddenly, Mr Damocles looks at you as if expecting you to say something. 

“Sorry, Sir. Did you say something?” You manage to squeak. He studies you for a second with his small, beady eyes before tutting and chuckling quietly to himself.   
“Ah, you are an interesting one, Y/N, that’s for sure. Yes, take it all in. Some might like to call me ‘The Owl.’” He wiggles his big eyebrows at you to emphasise his point, then wishes you luck and leaves you standing awkwardly in front of the classroom door. 

Your knees feel weak and you swear that any minute now, they’ll give out from under you and you’ll fall and embarrass yourself in front of the entire class and you’ll be known as the girl who fell over on her first day at school for the rest of your life. You’re staring down the classroom door, prepping yourself to go inside. 

You look through the window and notice Marinette sitting at her desk next to a girl with caramel-toned skin and brown and red ombre hair. She wears thick glasses and is focusing on a dark-skinned boy at the table to the left of theirs. You giggle quietly to yourself, realising something must be going on between them.

Just as you are about to enter the classroom, the door is yanked open and you stumble forwards, only to be caught by a woman, who you assume is the teacher. You struggle to take in her unique appearance. She has amethyst purple hair, cut short on her head, and a very angular face. In fact, her chin looked sharp enough to poke misbehaving students with. 

That image makes you chuckle to yourself. The teacher glares at you through her square lenses and clears her throat. “Well, are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to come in and apologise for being so rude!?” She practically screams into your face, spittle flying in all directions. 

You feel your cheeks go red as you mumble a startled apology. Head down, you rush to take a seat. Unfortunately, the only available seat is next to a snobby-looking blonde-haired girl. She glares at you before turning to whisper something to a small, meek-looking red-haired girl beside her. You don’t catch their exchange but you assume it is something to do with you because the blonde girl then points at you and you catch the word “hair,” before both girls start laughing. 

Embarrassed, you run your fingers through your mess of H/L H/C hair in an attempt to sort it out. You feel a warm, firm hand on your shoulder and you turn around, startled. “Hello, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Adrien.”   
A boy with cactus green eyes smiles at you. You feel butterflies in your stomach and your heart flutters.   
“Oh - uh - no, it’s fine. I’m Y/N. I’m a new student,” you stutter a reply. Adrien looks at you for a moment too long, and you struggle to fill the pause: “Ah, you speak E-English?” you mumble.   
Adrien chuckles and nods. “Yes. I do.” 

You breathe a sigh of relief and smile at him. You catch the pigtailed girl you met this morning glaring over at you. You avert your eyes to the front of the classroom as the teacher - Ms Mendeleiev - explains a formula up on the board. You look around the class, realising that even if you wanted to know what your teacher was saying, you can’t understand French. Everyone had their noses buried in their tablets, taking notes. You remembered that you had to go pick up your own tablet from reception at break time.

You rummage through your bag looking for pen and paper and pale at the realisation that you don’t have anything to even pretend to take notes with. After a moment of sitting, staring blankly at the table, a lined piece of loose leaf paper and blue pen slides into your view. Chloé glances your way and hisses something at you under her breath and nods her head towards the paper. 

“For… me?” you stammer out in French. She curtly nods again and stares back at her tablet. You hesitantly drag the paper and pen towards you and start copying out the letters on the board. You’ll just have to use Google Translate later tonight.

After a seemingly endless day of school, the bell that marks the end of the last period rings. As your teacher Ms Mendeleiev dismisses the class and exits the room, Chloé taps you on the shoulder. She’s staring down at her fingers, mumbling something. Your brows knit together in confusion as you notice her wringing her hands together. Her red-haired friend, Sabrina, stands behind her flashing you a warm smile. 

You beam back at her and instantly feel at ease. She seems like such a lovely girl. You avert your eyes back to the blonde and she looks up at you with hopeful eyes. It suddenly clicks in your brain that she said something to you earlier.

“Uh, what did you say?” you ask her in English, paling when you realise she probably doesn’t understand you. But, by some miracle, she does.   
“Friends?” she asks, thrusting her hand in between you awkwardly, red hue covering her cheeks. You reach out tentatively and encompass your hand in hers, shaking it firmly.   
“I’d love to be friends with you and Sabrina,” you tell her. When Sabrina hears her name being spoken, she pops her head around Chloé’s body and beams at you. 

Chloé lets a smile slip through when she notices your beaded bracelet on your right wrist as you detach your hand from hers. She tilts her head curiously and you touch your bracelet fondly.   
“It’s a good luck charm from my mother, I brought it today hoping I’d make friends,” you explain to her. You unclasp it and hold it out to Chloé, who holds it in the palm of her hand carefully and studies it. Sabrina coos about how pretty it is - at least, you think she does, seeing as you’re still learning the language they speak. You are so grateful that both Chloé and Adrien speak fluent English, at least.

Suddenly, a pale hand is reaching out and trying to snatch the bracelet from Chloé’s hand. Chloé, not expecting it, is unable to keep a firm hold on the beads and instead is only able to grasp the end of it. The knot holding the decorations slips undone and Chloé is trying desperately to hold onto the elastic, failing miserably as her hand flies off it. 

The pale hand on the other end tugs and colourful beads are flung and scattered around the room in all different directions, catching the attention of everybody in the class who were either getting ready to leave or staying behind to chat with their friends. A collective gasp is drawn from the onlookers and tears spring to your eyes, seeing the band your mother had lovingly crafted with her own hands being torn to pieces right in front of you. 

Chloé instantly whirls around angrily to the offender and jams her finger in her face. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How dare you?” Like daggers, Marinette’s large blue eyes pierce into your E/C eyes. Her cold expression does not reveal her intentions, but you assume that she is still angry about this morning’s incident.   
You feel your stomach drop as you try to make sense of your situation. Unable to form together a coherent sentence, you mutter something under your breath and warm tears slide down your flushed cheeks. 

Quickly picking up your backpack, you run from the classroom, only to hear Chloé yell something in French at Marinette. A rush of anger courses through your veins as you stomp down the halls, into the girls’ bathroom. You rush into a stall and slam the door behind you. Drained of energy from your chaotic first day of school, you lean against the door and close your eyes, letting the cold silence comfort you.

Turbulent emotions rush through your brain and you are too embarrassed to leave the stall. Suddenly, you hear a mysterious, deep male voice. “Ah, such perfect prey for my little akuma …” You turn around abruptly, trying to find the source of the voice. There is nobody behind you, but you could’ve sworn that the voice was right there. No, you shake your head. You’re tired and you’re hallucinating, you tell yourself. 

“Desperate to fit in and make friends, but feeling like an outcast. How frustrating. It won’t be long before frustration turns into vengeful anger! You’re not just going to let them embarrass you, are you?” The voice speaks again, as if it is right by your ear. 

Turning around, you find that there’s nobody there again. Surprisingly, you’re unafraid; you seem to be subconsciously agreeing with every word the voice speaks; it melodiously washes over you. You find yourself nodding your head. 

You hear a gentle fluttering of wings, as if they belong to a butterfly. Raising your gaze upwards, you see a dark purple moth approach you. You squeal and back away into the corner of the stall. The moth circles your head and body, before coming to rest on your backpack, which you are holding in your right hand. With a splash of dark purple, the moth somehow merges into your backpack. You do not have any time to ponder about what just happened, as the man speaks again. This time, the voice is coming from within your head! 

“Little Miss Avenger, I am Hawkmoth! Are you ready to seek vengeance and avenge yourself? You now have the power to humiliate people as they have done to you!” Hawkmoth chuckles coldly to himself. You find yourself grinning slyly and cackling, also.   
“Yes, Hawkmoth.” You reply.   
“You should teach them not to mess with you, my little Miss Avenger; but now, this power comes with a price, and it is now time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement.” You nod, slightly confused but excited in a way you have never been before. “I need you to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses! Are you ready?” You nod and burst through the toilet stall, spotting yourself in the mirror.

Your outfit has changed and you’re now wearing a shiny, stretchy, violet bodysuit with intricate patterns across the front. You turn around, seeing that your H/C hair is longer, styled high atop your head, gently falling down your back and shoulders in graceful waves. You smile at the sight. Hawkmoth sure does have a good sense of style.

Your skin shimmers with lavender sparkles, sprinkled onto your cheeks like freckles. Your hands are gloved in shiny, black leather that matches your knee-high boots. Twirling around in front of the mirror, you see that the suit has an open back, revealing intricate tattoos that rise up your spine and spread across your shoulder blades. 

Your irises glow with a tinge of lavender and your eyes are framed with a black leather mask, giving you an air of mysterious beauty. In your right hand, you no longer clutch an unzipped backpack, but a beautiful purse. 

Confidence levels soaring through the ceiling, you turn to exit the bathroom, only to come face-to-face with Marinette Dupain Cheng.  
\-----


	2. Eiffel Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're saved from your akuma.  
> School time!  
> Walks with Chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!  
> This took a while but we need ideas! If you have any, please let us know. :)  
> Onwards~

\-----  
A strange chorus of French words reach your ears, albeit muffled. You lift your head up and your vision blurs. You hold your head and groan.  
“Oww…” suddenly you feel something clamp onto your hand and haul you up to you feet. You sway and tilt backwards, hitting your back on a firm chest. A comforting hand comes to rest on your shoulder. You straighten up as best you can and your eyes focus on something bright red and black. A… girl? Dressed up as a human ladybug? She has pigtails, just like the girl you met -- Marinette -- and a dainty figure.

“...you… people you… in danger?” is all you pick up from her shout. The hand on your shoulder squeezes and pulls you back. A tall blonde boy with cat ears pinned in his hair, dressed head to toe in black, stands in front of you protectively. His arms are crossed and his tail lashes behind him angrily.  
“Ladybug,” by the tone of his voice, he’s warning her off. You’d love to take this seriously, but when he says Ladybug like it’s actually her name and instead you have to suppress a giggle. Her eyes shoot over to the top of your head--the only part she can see that’s not covered by the blonde’s height and broad shoulders. They narrow into even smaller slits and the Cat Boy bristles.

She replies to Cat Boy and pulls a yoyo shaped ladybug away from her hip. She throws it away, latching onto a building. She turns back to the both of you and the scowl she sends your way will forever be embedded in your heart.  
“Useless,” you hear as she faces away and swings off into the night, clutching the string attached to her yoyo. The blonde guy deflates and looks at you with a sorrowful expression.

“I’m sorry about her. I guess you need some explanations, right?” he speaks to you in English. You tilt your head in confusion. How does he know that you are (nationality)? Do you look foreign or something?  
“Um, excuse me, but why did you say that in English?” you ask him. His hands lift to cover his mouth.  
“Oh! Did I? It just seemed like… you didn’t understand what we were saying. French, English and Chinese are the only languages I know, so I just tried… I mean, you do speak English, right?” he rambles on. You giggle at him.  
“Yeah, I do,” you tell him.

Relieved, the Cat Boy removes his steadying arm from around your waist. Without the extra support, your knees feel weak and you lose your balance, only to be caught by the boy again.  
“Sorry,” you whisper, exhausted. The Cat Boy looks at you with a concerned expression. He nods his head before scooping you up into his arms.  
“Let’s get you home.” You nod and he walks you outside the school building, down the road, where you point out your house. 

Setting you down onto your feet, knees still wobbly, he keeps his arms around you. You manage to rid your mind of the confusion for a moment and look around. You are at home, on your bedroom balcony. Breathing a sigh of relief, you wrap your arms around the Cat Boy, hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you,” you whisper into his chest. He chuckles warmly to himself.  
“Tough first day at school?” He asks you. You’re startled. How could he have possibly known it was your first day at the school? Your startled gasp causes him to stutter, “oh, I- I mean, I just assumed, since you don’t seem to know much French, right?”  
“It’s alright. Yes, I’m still learning French.” 

Suddenly, your voice cracks and you shudder. It definitely was a tough day, and the exhaustion has finally hit you. Trembling, you struggle to hold back tears of frustration.  
“Hey, it’s alright.” The boy comforts you, whispering into your hair. “It’s alright; you’ve got the rest of the year to make up for it.” That makes you tremble more. You can’t even begin to comprehend the fact that you have an entire year remaining. How will you ever get through this school year? You miss home. 

“It’s alright,” Cat Boy repeats, holding you closer. After a few moments, you calm, hiccupping slightly. Pulling away from you, Cat Boy grabs your shoulders, looking into your E/C eyes. “You’ll make some friends, I’m sure.” He says that with such certainty that you can’t help but trust him. The boy raises his hand to your face, gently wiping away a tear, his gloved hands smooth against your warm skin. 

Once more, you whisper your thanks, as he continues to look into your eyes, comforting you silently. Mustering a smile, you hug him one more time before he pulls away upon hearing a faint beeping noise. You look at his ring, which seems to be flashing.  
“Time to go before I transform back into my human self. My identity must remain a secret.” Stepping back, he bows to you. “Until next time … M’lady?” You smile at his boyish sense of humour. He digs around in a pocket at the front of his suit and produces something colourful. Your bracelet. You gasp and your heart swells with joy. You tentatively reach out and he clasps it around your wrist. You admire it, the lights shining on it just right to give you that sense of warmth only your mother seemed to be able to give. Until you remember: you never asked him for his name.

“Wait!” You exclaim. “You never told me your name!”  
“Of course. Chat Noir at your service.” Chat Noir. What an interesting name. Instantly, you know it is a way to conceal his identity, but you don’t question it.  
“Well, I’m Y/N,” you tell Chat, surprised to hear him chuckle.  
“I know,” he replies, and at that, he turns away from you, jumping off the balcony and landing on his feet far below. Clutching at the balcony rail with one hand, you wave at him with the other. He waves back.

Butterflies explode in your chest and stomach. All you can think about are those green eyes, like emeralds, shining at you compassionately. For some reason, they seemed familiar, but you just can’t place your finger on why. You stare down at the Paris streets below, beginning to believe that this year may not be as bad as you had originally feared. Little do you know, Ladybug is nearby, watching you from another building.  
\-----  
You climb the steps to the college. Students bustle around the front and laugh with their friends. You scan through the crowd of people frantically looking for a familiar red or blonde head. There’s a tap on your shoulder and you turn to see Chloé beaming at you. You grin back and she claps her hands happily. She places her hands on your shoulders and looks you up and down, as if checking for injuries. Her eyes are caught on the beads around your wrist and she grabs your hand and examines it again. She laughs as if the whole situation is ironic.

“Are you mad at me?” she asks, hope filling her voice. You shake your head and she visibly deflates with relief. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. It was all my fault. I didn’t mean for you to have such a bad first day and first impression. Please, I’m so sorry!” You laugh at her rushed apology.

“Chloé, it’s alright, I promise you,” you assure her. Sabrina wanders up and smiles apologetically to you. You smile back, teeth on full display. Something across the court catches Chloé’s eye and her expression sours.  
“Ugh, those girls are looking at Adrien’s poster again. I should go let them down… gently,” she spits out. You grab her wrist.  
“Chloé,” you warn her.  
“Fine, Y/N. I’ll just go tell them some stories of when Adrikins and I were little,” she hums happily and rushes off. Sabrina shrugs and chases after her.

You sigh and grin to yourself. She’s a good person. She just needs--  
“Hey, Y/N!” you hear a masculine voice call. You face the direction and see Adrien walking up the steps and waving at you. You wave back and he smiles warmly. His green eyes sparkle with concern through the happy persona as he reaches you. “Are you alright? I’m sorry about yesterday. That bracelet looked like it meant a lot to you.”  
“I’ll be okay. Thank you for asking, though. Hopefully I can try to have a better day today,” you tell him. “I’ve brought my tablet with me, and I’ve checked our timetable. We don’t have Physics, so we should be fine,” you laugh. 

He grins at you and nods his head towards the locker rooms. You both walk towards it, chatting happily about what the day will hold for you, sparing a glance at Chloé proudly telling tales of her toddler adventures with her childhood friend.  
\-----  
The breeze shifts through your H/C hair, blowing it around gently in the wind. Your steps echo around the quiet back street as you walk home. You hear a clatter behind you and turn around to see what it is. Spotting nothing, you come to the conclusion that it was probably just a gate swinging open or something. Stuff like that always used to happen in Y/C. You shrug your shoulders and whirl back to continue walking, instead bumping into something firm. You stumble back and a hand shoots out to stabilise you. You look up and see Chat Noir grinning down at you.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here? What happened?” you ask him.  
“Nothing’s wrong, Y/N. I’m just dropping by to say hello.”  
“In that case, next time, could you please not scare the living daylights out of me? And how did you get here?”  
“You ask a lot of questions. Sorry for scaring you, cats are just sly animals. Plus, a superhero is required to be stealthy.”  
“What do you mean ‘superhero’? I thought you were a cosplayer.”  
“Cosplayer? Please, a cosplayer could never look this good. I pull off skin tight material purr-fectly. They have nothing on me.”  
“Oh my-- mew did not just do that,” you giggle. He turns to you, mouth agape and eyes full of adoration.  
“I found the one!” he scoops you up in his arms and leaps up on top of a building. “A cosplayer couldn’t have done that, right?” 

You shake your head in answer to his question and laugh. He takes off, running over the rooftops, holding you tight. Your hair is flowing behind you and everything seems fine. Until a loud shout rings through Paris. The vibrations cause the edges of the apartment complex you’re currently on to crumble. Chat Noir drops you to your feet and you take in your surroundings. You stare up at the Eiffel Tower and spot a six-limbed being climbing its way up the beams with someone in their arms.

The person you quickly realise is a middle-aged man is waving his arms and yelling. Chat Noir’s ears prick up. “Y/N…” he trails off. “Y/N! He’s calling your name! What does your father look like?” he’s shaking your shoulders, just like Ladybug did earlier.  
“Uh, he’s got D/E/C eyes, D/H/C hair and he normally wears (this),” you try to remember while having your brain rattled around your head.  
“That’s your dad up there. Okay, I’m gonna take you back home, you wait there for me. Ladybug and I will deal with it and I’ll bring your father back to you. I need you to wait at your house. I need you to be safe. Please,” he instructs and pleads at the same time.

Hearing his desperation, you nod your head in a daze and he grabs you and sprints the rest of the way to your house. He drops you off on the balcony, hugs your briefly, reminds you to stay, and leaves. You stand there in shock and watch as he runs towards the danger. Gosh, you feel like such an idiot.  
\-----  
The scattering of glass onto the floor that you see in the corner of your eye makes you lift up your head and take your headphones off. Something slithers around your waist and squeezes tightly. All of a sudden you’re dragged off your bed and out onto your balcony.  
\-----  
The wind whips your hair behind you and it whistles in your ears. As you ascend further and further towards the heavens, you take in the beauty of Paris. There’s not much time for sightseeing, though, as you hear a faint calling of your name. You glance around. It might have just been the wind. You shake your head. It gets harder and harder to breathe the further you go up, although that might be the akuma trying to cut off your air supply.

“Why are you doing this?” you manage to wheeze out. The akuma looks down at you with disgust and scowls. They swing you both out of the way of the wind and lets you go, making you fall to the ground.  
“Because your father is a horrible person. He fired my daughter from her job!”  
“What was her job?”  
“His personal assistant at his office. We needed this job!”  
“I’m sure if you spoke to him you could work something out. Why do you need me anyway?”  
“My daughter is blaming me for losing her job. I’m just helping him out by eliminating you.”  
\-----  
You feel weightless. The air swamps around you and covers your body like a shield. You know the air won’t do anything to stop you from dying; it won’t break your fall. You close your eyes and imagine you’re at school camp back in Y/C where you went abseiling. It calms you and you make peace with your fate. Maybe it’s meant to be. Maybe you should just-- strong arms wrap around your torso and your eyes snap open. Nope. No death for today. You’re going to live. A familiar scent fills your nose. It’s so… Chat Noir.

You smile to yourself as you feel the two of you floating.You stop abruptly mid-air and are flung back up to the top of the tower. His arms don’t cease in caging you to his sturdy body. You clutch onto him like he’s your lifeline. 

“I thought I told you to stay at home!” he says angrily. You pull back, shocked.  
“I did! I was sitting in my room and suddenly I was dragged away. I’m sorry,” you reply. He sighs and shakes his head.  
“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have yelled. I was just worried for you. Ladybug took care of the akuma.”  
“Oh. Why were you worried? I don’t understand what ‘akuma’ and ‘Hawk Moth’ mean. I keep hearing it in the news.” Chat leads you by the hand to the railing and rests his arms on it, watching over Paris.

“As ridiculous as it sounds, akumas are evil butterflies that go out and prey on people who are feeling negative emotions. Hawk Moth controls them and turns them into supervillains to get our Miraculouses.” he explains.  
“That does sound a little silly,” you giggle. “What are Miraculouses?”  
“They’re magic jewellery items. They give us the power to transform into heroes and stop Hawk Moth. Mine is the Chat Noir ring.”  
“What’s Ladybug’s?”  
“Her earrings.” 

It’s silent for a while as you both overlook Paris. The dark night sky reflects over the city, casting shadows only countered by the streetlights and office buildings still lit up.  
“You’re not safe, Y/N. No one here is, but you especially. You’re new here and you don’t know what’s going on. I need you to do what I say. Stay away from danger. Don’t play hero, that’s what Ladybug and I are here for. Check out the Ladyblog if you have to; just stay informed,” he pleads.

He turns around and encases you in his all-too-familiar arms. He’s warm and comforting. That’s all you need now in your moment of confusion. Comfort.  
“Why is it that whenever we meet, we end up like this? Hugging - that’s how we finish the night,” you laugh.  
“Who said this is finished?” he asks slyly. Your eyes widen and he chuckles. “I’m kidding, I’ll take you home now.”  
\-----  
Once again, you stand on your balcony. Once again, Chat Noir is perched in front of you. This time it’s different; you’re happy. As he holds you for what seems like the millionth time, the butterflies in your stomach that you’ve been pushing away constantly return tenfold. Whoops. Neither of you have much left to say. A gentle and easygoing smile rests upon his face.

“Goodnight, Y/N. I had a meow-velous time, but un-fur-tunately we have to cut our time short.”  
“You just did it again.”  
“I did.”  
“Please jump off my balcony and don’t land on your feet.”  
“Then who else would listen to my paw-some puns?”  
“They’re claw-ful.”  
“I think I’m in love.”  
“With yourself?”  
“... I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.”  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all we've got... XD  
> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> \- OQ xoxo  
> \- MQ xoxo


	3. Flirtatious Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pays you a late night visit and takes you on a picnic the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long... we figured quality over quantity and this has been in the works for almost a month.  
> But, WOW!!! 515 hits and 49 kudos?!?!?! That's incredible! Thank you from the bottom of our hearts.  
> As an amateur writer, it's incredible that so many people have taken a chance on my stories and liked them.  
> Blessed is at almost 1000... how?!  
> You have no idea how happy I am and I love each and every one of you! Sorry for such a long note :P  
> We are so grateful!  
> Onwards~

\-----  
A quiet tap sounds around your dead-silent and dark bedroom, abusing your ears in the hushed chamber. You mentally pat yourself on the back with coming up with such smart words. Slightly dazed, you get out of your bed and walk to the balcony, almost tripping over twice. Just when you are about to reach for the light switch, you feel a hand on yours. You let out a startled yelp and jump backwards.

“Y/N! I didn’t mean to startle you!” A hushed male voice that you recognise whispers to you. Unable to see the face belonging to this familiar voice in the dark, you squint at him, confused. Suddenly, you realise it’s Chat Noir.  
“Oh, Chat! You gave me quite a fright, you know.” You breathe a sigh of relief as Chat chuckles quietly to himself.  
“Sorry,” he apologises sheepishly. You reach for his hand and drag him towards the balcony. Stepping into the cool night air, you marvel at the beauty of the city; it’s lit up from all angles with gentle lights. An owl hoots from a nearby tree and you hear the gentle sound of cars in the dark streets below. 

You remember that you’re not alone and turn, only to see Chat Noir beaming at you. You send a questioning glance his way but he just shakes his head and smiles.  
“It’s a beautiful night,” he whispers to you, his warm breath tickling the back of your neck. You nod in agreement and stand there for a moment longer.  
“You never told me why you woke me up in the middle of the night.” You finally address the question that has been hanging in the still, tense air around you. Chat purrs quietly to himself. “W-wait… did you just purr?” You ask, startled. He looks down sheepishly.  
“I couldn’t sleep, Y/N,” he says, as answer to your enquiry. You notice that he didn’t deny purring, and you smile to yourself. “What are you smiling at, Princess?” How did he see your smile in the dark? You wonder to yourself. “Cats have excellent night vision,” he says, as if hearing your thoughts. 

You laugh.  
“Why couldn’t you sleep? It’s such a peaceful night.” You don’t bother denying that you were smiling. Abruptly, it’s as if an invisible veil has been dropped before Chat’s eyes. You notice that his shoulders visibly tense up and wonder if you had asked the wrong question. Just before you can let the doubt get the better of you, Chat clears his throat.  
“I - I was lonely,” he stammers.  
“Oh, Chat. It’s okay to be lonely sometimes,” you whisper to him. Unexpectedly, he cups your chin in his hand.  
“I was lonely and wanted to see you,” Chat rephrases. You giggle.  
“Are you still lonely?” You ask him as you watch his bright green, feline eyes glinting at you in the darkness. He shakes his head.  
“How could I ever be lonely with you, Y/N?” He replies playfully, running his fingers through your H/C hair. Startled at his warm reply and gentle, affectionate gesture, you tense in your spot; you’re unsure of what to say to him. Why is your heart flipping erratically inside your chest? You wonder, the thought nagging at you from the back of your mind. 

Noticing your sudden hesitation to reply, Chat laughs. Regaining your confidence, you send a playful reply his way,  
“Oh, I don’t know. I might just decide to wander off somewhere far away and never return?” You chuckle, thinking that your reply was clever. However, Chat has visibly tensed once more, and you worry that you have offended him. His eyes, once warm, are now glinting at you with repressed emotion. You raise a hand to his face and cup his cheek, only to find it moist with warm tears. “Chat!” You gasp. “Are you alright?”

“Y/N. Don’t ever joke like that again,” he nearly growls at you, all the playfulness gone from his voice. Your heart stills in your chest and an ominous sense takes over the atmosphere. You no longer enjoy the feeling of the cool night air against your skin; suddenly, everything feels very, very cold. A fearful apprehension takes over your mind and you are slightly concerned.  
“I’m sorry, Chat. I - I had no idea that you…” Your voice fades away and the end of your sentence is carried into the night. You swallow down a lump in your throat.  
“That I what, Y/N?” He growls at you, voice rising.  
“Th - That you … feel that way,” you finally complete your sentence. Faintly, Chat sighs.

“It’s alright, Princess,” the playfulness has returned to his voice. That’s strange, you think to yourself. How can he go from being playful one second to angry the next? A shiver runs up your spine and you absentmindedly back away from him, edging closer towards the edge of the balcony. You only stop when you feel your lower back press against the railing.  
“N- No, it’s not,” you stammer. All of a sudden, you feel claustrophobic, as if you can’t get enough air into your lungs despite the clean night atmosphere. Chat begins to step towards you, gently holding out his hand to you. You don’t take it. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I reacted insensitively. I apologise, I really do … Please get away from that railing,” you hear a hint of desperation in his voice but you ignore his plea. “Seriously, Y/N, get away from that railing,” his voice rises, exasperated. You refuse to walk towards him. Instead, you press yourself harder against the railing, not acknowledging your foresight at all. You feel yourself flip backwards, your heart racing in your chest. A scream erupts from your throat, tearing through the nightly silence. Chat yelps in fear, and you hear his feet pound across the balcony, as he reaches the railing. 

Surely, you’re going to fall to certain death … or at least, dismemberment, as cars are speeding past below you. You close your eyes, bracing yourself for impact. It will only last a second, you attempt to reassure yourself to no avail. You are only moments from impact; you clench your fists and prepare yourself for the pain that is to come. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds pass and no pain arrives. 

Opening your eyes, you find that you are not as close to death as you had assumed. Dazed and dizzy, you absentmindedly feel an arm holding you tightly. How had you not noticed that before? The arm is wrapped around your waist, and another arm is wrapped around your shoulders, keeping you upright. Warm, gasping breaths rustle your hair. Finally returning to your senses, you find yourself standing on the balcony. The arms around you belong to Chat.  
“Oh, Chat Noir!” You gasp, relief flooding your veins. Your knees wobble and you struggle to remain conscious. “You - You…” Your voice trails away.  
“Y/N, Y/N! You almost gave me a heart attack!” His sturdy body hugs you close; you realise that he is also trembling.  
“I’m so, so sorry!” You feel warm tears slide down your face.  
“No, I’m sorry!” Chat shakes as he speaks, silent sobs wracking his frame. 

Finally regaining your composure, you gently pull away from Chat Noir. “What would I ever do without you?” You sniff back tears of relief and you hear Chat do the same.  
“You wouldn’t last a night without me,” he forces a chuckle. You laugh, giddy with relief.  
“This is insane,” you whisper quietly, almost to yourself. Chat pulls you close once more.  
“It is,” he agrees just as quietly. 

You stand like that for a while, embracing each other in the dark. The night air is no longer cold and ominous, but is instead cool and comforting. You savour the moment before Chat pulls away again. 

“How is either of us going to get to sleep tonight?” He laughs, the warmth of his voice washing over you.  
“I honestly have no idea…” You reply, laughing along. Moments of silence past before you burst into hysterical laughter.  
“What’s so funny, Princess?” Chat giggles.  
“E - Every - Th - Thing,” you struggle to reply through fits of laughter. Suddenly, Chat joins in and the night is lit up with warm, hysterical laughter. The relief is so intense that you feel lightheaded and stop for breath. 

“You know what we need?” Chat asks once you both regain your composure.  
“What’s that?”  
“We need a day to just relax, and forget this ordeal. We need... a picnic at the park! That’ll help us calm down!” The thoughtfulness of Chat’s idea makes your heart swell with compassion.  
“Are you asking me on a date, Kitty?” You tease.  
“Well…” he blushes and falters. “It can be a date if you want it to be…” He looks at you innocently, emotion lighting up his eyes. This time it’s you who blushes.  
“A date sounds perfect, Chat Noir.” Hearing you say those words has worked magic on Chat; he visibly deflates with relief and lets out a long breath, as if he’d been holding it in anticipation of your approval.  
“For a second, I thought you’d say no,” he laughs.  
“How could I ever say no to a date with you, Kitty?” You tease.  
“Ah, Princess. You find my charm irresistible,” Chat teases back.  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” you giggle but feel your face heat up with a blush.

A faint beeping noise sounds from Chat’s ring.  
“I better get going before I transform back,” he whispers to you, sounding slightly disappointed. “Tomorrow, noon, park, right?” He asks, hope evident in his voice. You nod.  
“Yes, but you have to get some sleep before that!”

Smiling, Chat jumps off the balcony, landing swiftly on his feet below. You take one last look at the city streets, lit up in the dark, before making your way back inside and into your warm bed. Surprisingly, it takes no time at all for you to fall asleep; the thought that lulls you to sleep is remembering the feel of Chat’s sturdy arms around you.  
\----------------------  
\----------------------  
\----------------------  
You wander around the park fountain, waiting for Chat Noir to arrive. A warm hand presses on your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. Ever-so-gently, someone spins you around. You are greeted with warm, bright green eyes that can only belong to Chat. He beams down at you and you blush. Suddenly, he presses his lips to your forehead.  
“Lovely to see you here, Princess!” He exclaims, hyperly enthusiastic.  
“I could say the same about you! Is this a new suit?” You ask pointing at his clothing. “It sure does look shiny,” you comment.  
“Ah, you’ve noticed!” He laughs warmly. Grabbing your hand, he leads you over to a nice shady spot beneath a large oak tree, with its many branches and leaves shading you from the warm afternoon sun. Helping Chat to lay down a picnic blanket, you sit down, still holding his hand. “May I say, you are looking stunning today!” He comments. You do remember thoroughly combing your hair and carefully picking your outfit this morning. You smile.  
“Thanks, Kitty!”  
“No problem, darling,” he replies cheekily. You blush at his words, not used to the pet name.  
“Thank you for this, Chat Noir. I appreciate it. It’s gorgeous.”  
“Just like yourself.”  
You groan. “Please, stop.”  
\-----  
After basking in the sun for a while, your turn towards Chat, only to find him smiling at you.  
“What?” You ask, confused but slightly amused. Shaking his head in exasperation, Chat leans in and whispers in your ear, his warm breath tickling your neck.  
“Just admiring the view.” He purrs, and you feel your cheeks go red. Quickly recovering from your startled state, you playfully push him away and chuckle at his boyishness.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you laugh, even though your cheeks are still warm and your palms are beginning to sweat. Sensing your discomfort, Chat laughs and grabs your hand, helping you stand up.  
“Let’s go for a walk.”  
\-----  
“I have a surprise, Y/N!” Chat Noir bounces around in excitement, like a child. You lift an eyebrow.  
“I thought you were finished with all the surprises,” you deadpan. He laughs and shakes his head wildly.  
You roll your eyes, telling him, “I think it’s time to put away the energy drink.” Shaking his head in exasperated excitement, Chat tugs at your hand, making you walk faster.  
“Okay, you’re going to love this!” He bounces up and down like an overgrown child. You giggle at him, which just makes him more excited. Pausing for a second, he reaches begins to rummage around in his pocket. “It’s in here somewhere,” he mumbles to himself.  
“Uh, how deep are your pockets?” You ask sarcastically.  
“Hm, quite deep, actually. Apart from showing off my purr-fect body, this suit is quite practical.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Kitty,” you laugh while sneaking a glance at his angular shoulders. The suit really does show off his body. You look away sheepishly and wonder what he is about to show you.

“Aha!” Chat exclaims in triumph. “Found it!” He declares while holding up a small polaroid camera. You gasp loudly and hold your palm out expectantly. He places it into your hand carefully and you lift it to your face, examining it.  
“It’s … adorable!” You squeal. Chat nods his head excitedly.  
“Yep. Sure is. I knew you’d like it!” He replies.  
“I love it!” You exclaim. “But …” Chat interrupts you before you can finish your question.  
“But why?” He laughs. You nod your head. “Because why not? Let’s take some photos!”  
“Sounds great!” You agree.  
\------


	4. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, romance and a lot of unexpected events for Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so this has taken a while oopsie love y'all and sorry for the wait   
> lmao   
> also my friend and i might have fangirled while writing this chapter   
> probably more than we should have XD   
> enjoy! <3   
> onwards~

\-------

The soothing sunlight warms the back of your neck as you crouch beside your miniature vegetable garden. School holidays have just begun and you plan to start a new project -- growing your own mini garden! Unfortunately, this is proving to be much more challenging than you first anticipated, and, as sweat beads on your forehead and calluses form on your hands, you feel like giving up and going inside to lay on your couch. 

“Humph,” you release a frustrated sigh and throw your shovel to the ground. “This is impossible!” You groan.   
“You’re impossible,” comes a voice from behind you. Startled, you turn around and stumble backwards -- right onto your garden, destroying the little saplings that you spent two hours planting. It’s as if a weight has been dropped onto your heart at the sight of your hard work reduced to nothing but crumbled leaves, and you stamp your feet in exasperation.

You clench your fists in repressed anger and turn to face your intruder. “Chat Noir!” You exclaim. “All my hard work is destroyed, and it’s your fault!” Like daggers, you stare into Chat’s bright green eyes, refusing to let them enchant you as they usually do.   
“Y/N! I’m … so sorry?” Chat mutters, looking just as startled as you feel.   
“No! No, you’re not sorry! You always do this -- sneaking up on me when I least expect it! I’m sick of it!” Your voice rises.   
“Y/N. Just … Just calm down, okay? There’s nothing that a little more effort can’t fix.”   
“Well, Chat Noir,” you spit his name, “effort is all I’ve been putting into this veggie garden, and now it’s worthless!”   
“I…” Chat’s voice trails away, and he raises his hands in surrender, backing away from you and your currently-destroyed garden. “I … I can …” He tries again to complete his sentence to no avail.   
“You can do nothing! You can leave and never sneak up on me again!” You finish his sentence for him, voice rising to a yell. 

Suddenly, you see Chat’s eyes light up with a mischievous twinkle, and he slowly advances towards you until he stands inches away. You stare relentlessly into his eyes, not giving in to his suspicious smirk. In one swift motion, Chat lifts you off of your feet and carries you over one of his shoulders.   
“Actually, Y/N, I think it’s you who has to do nothing. How about a break? How does that sound?” Chat asks while walking you down the streets of Paris. A break did sound like an appealing idea, but you weren’t going to give in that easily.   
“Let. Me. Go. Now.” You command, emphasizing each word with a snarl, while also directing hits onto Chat’s solid back with your clenched fists. You feel your nails digging into your palms, and you realise that your efforts are fruitless.   
“No.” Chat’s simple answer causes you to sigh in exasperation. Kicking and struggling isn’t going to help; Chat’s much too strong. After a moment of consideration, you stop fighting for release and instead begin pouting like a child. “Oh stop it,” Chat chuckles. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”   
“I highly doubt it, considering the fact that your idea of fun is carrying me over your shoulder down the streets of Paris.”   
“What? Aren’t you enjoying the view, Princess?”   
“Oh, shut up, Kitty. The only view I can see from this angle is your tail, and trust me when I say, that is not a good sight.” Your comment causes Chat to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. In fact, he has to lower you to the ground in order to regain his composure. “Much better. I win.” You declare as soon as your feet touch solid ground and Chat releases his grip from around your waist. 

“Alright, alright. You win, I won’t carry you,” Chat gasps through bursts of laughter. “But, you have to take a break. I wouldn’t want you overworking yourself.” You roll your eyes.  
“Always the thoughtful one.”   
\------  
\------  
It seems that Chat’s idea wasn’t so bad after all. Enjoying Andre’s ice cream at the park was a great idea, actually! As you sit beside Chat on the park bench, you realise how much time has passed since Chat brought you to the park. Hours have flown by as you both sat and talked about anything and everything. From hobbies to future plans, you discussed everything that captured your interests. 

As you gaze into the now-setting sun, you sigh in relief. “Thanks for your thoughtfulness, Kitty.” You whisper to your companion. He smiles at you playfully. “I thought you said I wasn’t thoughtful…” He whispers in response. You nudge him gently with your elbow, eliciting a soft and affectionate laugh from him. 

Drowsy from a day of conversation, you shuffle closer to Chat, feeling his warm body against your side. Then, you rest your head on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen at your sudden display of affection. Relaxing again, he wraps an arm around your waist. “You’re welcome, Princess.” He whispers into your hair, warm breath tingling your neck and scalp.   
\------  
\------  
“Chat Noir!” you call. Your efforts seem fruitless as the wind carries away your voice. You glance around for anything that will help you out of this situation. As you’re dragged up the Eiffel Tower yet again by a villain, you’re scared for your life. One moment you were finishing off your garden after returning home, and the next you were plucked into the air. The smooth metal surface that you glide past offers no suggestions on how to escape or assistance of any kind. 

You look over to your right and spot another victim in the villain’s clutches. Their raven hair flowing messily around their head looks rather familiar. You squint your eyes and narrow your vision. They flick their head around and you gasp at who it is. Marinette? She seems to notice you, too. You both stare wide-eyed at each other and neither of you back down from the gaze shared between you. You shake your head and give up. It’s a lost cause. “Chat Noir!” you call out again, a little louder than before. Your captor halts in their tracks and they glare down at you.   
“He’s not going to help you out of this, Y/N,” he utters coldly. You’re shocked that he knows your name but he seems to think no more of it and continues his climbing. You wriggle in the villain’s grasp, and after a few moments of struggling, go limp. Your eyes travel upwards and spot a familiar silhouette staring down at you from the top of the tower.   
“Chat Noir!” both you and Marinette shout. Your heads swing around to observe each other and Marinette glares at you once again. Panicked, you turn back to Chat Noir, only to see the fear in his eyes. Forehead creased in contemplation, Chat looks between you and Marinette, eyes glazing over with worry. 

“Chat Noir!” You try again, but nothing seems to be helping Chat make his decision. “Kitty!” You wail, sobs wracking your body. All of a sudden, Chat jumps up in one swift, animated motion and, in the blink of an eye, has wrestled you from the grasp of the villain. The moment passes in a blur, and you faintly register Marinette’s pained scream as she is left to fend for herself. In relief or panic, you aren’t sure, your vision begins to darken. The last thing that you’re aware of is being placed onto the solid ground, breath leaving your lungs with a whoosh. 

A soft pressure around your left calf wakes you from your slumber. A hand massages your sore shin. Confused, you attempt to raise yourself onto your elbows, only to feel a sharp spasming pain emanate from the centre of your spine. Letting out a gargled gasp, you close your eyes against tears that threaten to escape.

 

A warm hand presses against your shoulder, helping you relax. Opening your eyes slightly, you see large, feline-like green eyes staring back at you. “Kitty?” You croak.   
“I’m here,” Chat answers in a pained voice. You gaze at his face; his mouth is turned down in a sad and worried frown; his forehead is creased with worry; and his eyebrows are drawn tightly together beneath his mask. However, it’s the glazed look behind his eyes that will forever pierce your heart. It’s as if a veil has been dropped behind Chat’s eyes -- his expression, pained with sadness and worry, is not evident in his eyes, which are as blank as an artist’s new canvas. 

Suddenly, the veil behind Chat’s eyes is lifted, and the pain is as clear as day. “I couldn't help both of you. I’m sorry.” His shoulders slump in defeat and he begins to shake with repressed emotion. Ignoring the stabbing pain in your back, you sit up abruptly and place a trembling hand on his arm.   
“Is… Marinette alright?” You ask. Chat nods.   
“Yes. Ladybug arrived at the scene to help her, as soon as I had turned my back.”  
“You did all that you can, Kitty.”  
“Thank you, Y/N,” he whispers. He clears his throat, “But, I can’t help thinking about what would’ve happened if… if Ladybug hadn’t arrived on time.” Eyes glazing once more, Chat shudders in fear. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, knowing that I could have prevented....” his voice cracks before trailing away. 

You put a finger to Chat’s lips. “Shh. It’s alright. Please, don’t say any more.” Chat averts his eyes from your gaze, and you know that there is nothing you can say to calm the fire of raging emotion that he is feeling. You sigh -- today has been a chaotic day and your head is throbbing just thinking about all of the events that unfolded. Looking to the sky above, you spot a bright star and wish that you were in bed right now, fast asleep and oblivious to the ordeal that has taken place in the currently dead-quiet streets of Paris. 

When you lower your gaze, you find Chat looking at you curiously. Suddenly, he tenses and leans closer to you. Realising his intent, your eyes widen and you tilt your head back slightly. “Chat…” you begin, only to be cut off as Chat’s lips press against yours and his hands cup your face. After a moment, you gasp in shock and pull away quickly but gently. Chat looks at you with a puzzled, and slightly hurt, expression on his face.   
“Y/N… I …” He fumbles for the right words looking to the ground in embarrassment. “Let’s just get you home now,” he finishes, looking defeated in so many ways. Pity lights the pit of your stomach on fire as you walk home with him, a tense silence hanging in the air between both of you the entire time. 

\------  
\------  
Tossing and turning around in your bed later that night, you find it hard to fall asleep. Thoughts tumble around in your head like a merciless hurricane. Chat’s glazed eyes haunt you, and the memory of his desperate kiss lights your face with a blush. Eventually, you just can’t stand it anymore and get out of bed, glancing at your alarm clock as you do so. 3:13 A.M., it reads. Sighing in frustration, you grab your blanket, wrapping it around your bare shoulders. You contemplate putting on another layer of clothing on top of your tiny pyjamas, but decide against it as you’re too tired. Anyways, it’s not like anyone is going to see you sitting, barely-clothed, on your balcony at 3 in the morning. 

Sitting on one of the chairs on the balcony, you breathe in the cool, night air and feel goosebumps appear on your arms, legs and back. Shuddering, you close your eyes and escape into your thoughts. Why did Chat kiss you? You’ve always known that Chat felt strongly about you, but… wasn’t it too early for a kiss? You weren’t even officially dating yet. What if he changes his mind about you, and just… leaves? What if you hurt him with your reaction? These useless, illogical thoughts continue to leave you awake. Frustrated you open your eyes, groaning in annoyance. 

Barely audible, footsteps creep up behind you and someone quietly clears their throat. You turn around slowly and blush when you see who it is.   
“I didn’t sneak up on you this time…” Chat begins, clearing his throat again.   
“Chat…” you whisper, looking at the ground between your feet.   
“Look, Y/N, about…” Chat’s voice trails away.  
“About what happened…” You finish his sentence for him, finally looking into his eyes again. He blushes.   
“Yeah. About that.” He inhales deeply. “I didn’t mean to… pressure you, or rush you, or anything. I … Y/N... ”

Before you know what you’re doing, your feet trudge towards him, and your grip on the blanket is released as you cup his face in your hands. This time, it is you who leans into him and initiates the contact, feeling relieved when he leans into you in response. Your heart flutters in your chest, and when you finally pull away, you’re hit with a frigid breeze. 

Quickly and sheepishly, Chat averts his gaze from you, holding the back of his neck with one hand. Embarrassed, you realise that the blanket has fallen to your ankles, leaving you mostly exposed, with Chat standing before you. 

“Um, Chat Noir, could you please… turn around for a second?” you ask shyly. He says nothing but faces away from you without hesitation. You stay still, taking stock of the situation. The dead silence that settles thickly around you is picked up by Chat’s deft ears. They twitch about his head and you can sense the frown that settles upon his face. You freeze up when he turns around again and your cheeks burn darker when you spot the pink tint dusting his features. He reaches down and picks up your blanket tenderly, before moving to approach you hesitantly. Ever-so-gently, he wraps his arms around you and you cross your arms over your chest. He pulls his arms back after a moment of fiddling behind you, which catches you by surprise. 

“Uh, thanks…” you trail away. He has tenderly wrapped the blanket around your shoulders, averting his gaze while he did so. The gentleness in the act causes a blush to colour your cheeks, and affection swells in your heart. “Thanks, Kitty,” You coo quietly at him, as if talking to a small child. He chuckles and rubs at the back of his neck with a gloved hand, all the while avoiding your gaze. 

Suddenly, a faint beeping noise breaks through the dense silence of the night. Surprised and confused, you focus at Chat, who seems to be fiddling with a ring on one of his fingers.   
“Time for me to scurry away, Princess.” He jokes, the playfulness returning to him. However, he does not leave right away. In fact, he hesitates and abruptly leaps towards you so that mere inches remain between your bodies. Before you understand what is happening, he leans forwards and gently pecks your forehead with a kiss. Heat rises in your cheeks and a familiar feeling of nervousness swells within your chest and the pits of your stomach. 

You blink away the affectionate emotions that you are struggling to contain, wanting so badly to reach out and touch Chat one more time. You close your eyes briefly, only to open them and find yourself alone, your feline companion no longer standing before you. Rushing to the edge of the balcony, you peer below, only to see his silhouette running away into the night. 

“Goodnight, kitty,” you whisper into the still air, voice being carried by the hushed breeze, despite knowing he cannot hear you. Co-incidentally, it is at that moment when Chat pauses suddenly, ears twitching and turns back towards your balcony. Surely he hadn’t heard you… right? Lifting a trembling hand to your mouth, you blow a kiss into the night, and Chat Noir rewards you with a mock salute. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okei so next few chapters we're gonna try to include suggestions made for the story so far ^-^   
> ily~ <3   
> btw pls tell me if theres any spelling mistakes or grammar or punctuation   
> idc whatever i just wanna make sure our fic is the best it can be :D  
> \- MQ xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ :D  
> Posted on Wattpad and Quotev.  
> Credit to my best friend!!  
> \- OQ xoxo (my friend)  
> \- MQ xoxo


End file.
